staryed from her path book one
by silent angel eyes
Summary: this is book one of two the second book will come out when my writeres block is removed. Well if you have read the preview you will know what it is about so go read the preview.


_Strayed from her path_

In a loud guild across town called fairy tail a couple was screaming at each other and fighting. " I wish you would let me go out on my own Natsu," screamed the young stellar mage Lucy. " Well quit getting your ass kidnaped all the time and maybe I will," Yelled back the dragon slayer natsu. " I'm only doing what is best for you luc. Now quit whining and live with it." Said natsu. Lucy with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart screamed with all her might " I HATE YOU. YOU ARE THE WORST AND I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU. WE ARE THROUGH." With that she stormed out with a random job request in her hand and went for the nearest train. " I knew this love would fail I should have never fallen in love with him" whispered Lucy to herself. So now she is off to the job she didn't know might just grant her wish, but at what price?

Chapter 2

Lucy pov

Heading for the train to the clients house Lucy let tears of pain and grief flow down her small cheeks. " Why why why why did I have to fall in love with that ideot" I mooned. "Well it's done and through so I have no use just crying over it so I should look at the job request". It said upon the paper **young lady's needed for reshelving books price twelve million jewels. **"Who would pay so much for a simple chore?" I wondered with slight suspicion. Then again it is easily and I could pay my rent for months. She watched as the outside speed past her as she dozed and thought nothing more of it.

**Natsu pov**

"Good going flame head you made her mad an sad" said grey. As grey turned around he saw natsu fly out the doors screaming Lucy's name. " How could I have been so dense, I really hurt Lucy this time but she really can't be calling it quits with me right?" I thought in fear. Her scent was still strong in the air as I raced for the station just to see the train leave and a young crying blond girl at the window. Oh boy Ezra is going to kill me.

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy pov**

** "Wow that was sure a long ride but at least I'm here" I sighed. I approached the large mansion and noticed it had no windows just a heavy steal door. "This does not look right but I shouldn't judge" I whispered to myself. I opened the door and stepped inside to find it dark except for a single lone candle. Then a man entered and with a slick dark voice he said "my lady what brings such a pretty women like you to thy humble self." " Um….well… I am here to accept the jib for re shelving," I said in a shaky voice. "Oh oh oh is that so well come right this way," he replied while a cruel smile played upon his lips. "Hey OUCH let go of my wrist buddy" I yelled out with pain. "Now what is this nasty little fairy tail mark upon your hand surly you don't belong their do you?" he replied griping harder. I felt my wrist shatter against his force and screamed. He began dragging me tords a door and suddenly grabbed my keys and threw them to the side of the room. I kept screaming till he struck me in the mouth and I watched my blood splatter against the floor and everything went black. " Now lets start over shall we" was the last thing I would ever here from this life.**

**Natsu pov**

"**Damn damn damn why did she go off on her own" I grumbled. All of fairy tail was with me but not speaking to me as punishment for what I have done. All I know is that in three days time I find Lucy and apologize. Little did I know it was going to be a lot longer the three days before I ever saw Lucy again and that things will have changed.**

**Chapter 4**

**Natsu pov**

** We arrived at the place were Lucy was supposed to work but only found a steel door. Breaking it open was a dark room, which smelled like blood. Lighting some touches on fire and seeing the room was empty. Then I spotted a large ark red stain that smelled so strong of Lucy's blood I roared. "Wait a damn fucking minute there's Lucy's blood so she was hurt and why the fucking hell is there only one door and" then was slammed down to the ground by gramps who told me to shut the hell up but looked worried as well. Then Cana spotted by the door the one thing that proved my theory her keys. "no no no n o this can't be happening" I smashed the wall near the keys and it reveled a door. I broke it open to find an operating room with crystals in the air and straps on the table bodily for a person and blood so much blood. Not just Lucy but many other people. Then cana found a crstal ball that had been recording the whole time but the imige was blacked out but you could still hear the screams. Then you heard lucy scream louder and louder then It was just silence whih scared us all. Where in the world was lucy and what had happened?**

**Lucy pov**

** I woke up but have no clue where or who I am. There is a kind handsome man next to me. He looks at me and says "ah your awake so glad. Your name is Lucine and you are nineteen years old. You live here in charleta city and you were in a accident and have had permenet abnisia. I am so sorry" oh so that is what happened, well at least I have someone that can remind me of everything. "um do I have any family?' I asked. "I am sorry dear you do not so I would sugest looking for a good man to keep you company while you recover." Oh well at least im alive. "can you show me where I live?" "but of course me lady you are safe to go home" So begins the fake life lucy thinks she has lived.**

**Chapter 5**

**2 years latter **

**Natsu pov**

** It has been two long years of searching and most of fairy tail has givin up but not me. I will find my luc I will. I pass by a book store I notice a fair blond with sholder length hair and I stare. She turns around and I see those chocolate brown eyes I fell in love with. I rush and hug her screaming "lucy." Little did I know how much had changed.**

**Lucy pov**

** Some random guy just runs up to me and hugs me while screaming lucy. "hey I think you have made a mistke lover boy and are you drunk. My name is Lucile heartman and I don't know this lucy you are speaking of." I say as calmy as I can. "no way your name is lucy so please quit kidding around" he replies looking confused. "no my name is Lucile and I am a famous novelist aboult stellar mages and their lives with their keys. I can't be this lucy you are talking about." I say. " yes you are lucy. You went to fairy tail and dated me for eight months and the disappeared for two years." He shouts. 'No I got in a car crash two years ago and lost all my memories and have hated fairy tail and I have a boyfriend." I scream. "guards take him away." I shout. But before the guards can even get to him he knocks them off their feet and glares at me. This is not going to end well.**

**Natsu pov**

** What the hell she is acting like she does not even rember any of this and worst of all it is pretty convincing act as well. When she sends her guards on me I wipe them off their feet with ease. I glare at her to tell her to drop the act. The I see she is crying. " I hate you, I hate all those from fairy tail because all they do is destroy and harm." She sobbed. " who feed you that bullshit?" I asked. "JUST GET OUT" she screamed at the top of her lungs and so I left but I was determined to get to the bottom of things.**

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy pov**

** How could he just destoy my shop and my hopes just for his fun. And making fun at my memory lose too. I see jerod walk into the mess and he spots me crying and rushes over. " what is wrong baby? Who did this?" he asked in conceren. "who do you think, a fairy tail mange of course" I whisper. "Don't worry , hey I have a surprise for you tonight so meet me at our favorite park ok and look nice. Not that you need to even try." I smile as he walkes out the door. He always makes me feel special. I go upstairs and get dressed.**

**Natsu pov**

** What the hell is up with lucy she is almost a completely different person. I rushed back to fairy tail and told everyone the news. They were as shocked as I was and were determined to bring her back home.**


End file.
